ENIRONMENTAL STATISTICS AND BIOINFORMATICS CORE ABSTRACT The Environmental Statistics and Bioinformatics Core (ESBC) of the Harvard NIEHS Center for Environmental Health provides biostatistical, statistical genetics and genomics, and bioinformatics support for investigators associated with the Center. Assistance is also available in several other specialized areas including environmental epidemiology, spatial statistics, and Geographical Information Systems (GIS). In addition to design and analysis support, Core faculty and staff advise investigators on data management issues, large-scale research computing infrastructure, and provide statistical training for graduate students and fellows working on Center-related projects. Core faculty and researchers engage in mission-related research motivated by questions and methodological challenges that arise from Center collaborations. Providing such services via a core facility allows us to build and maintain specialized resources (e.g. expertise in advanced statistical methods, statistical genomics and bioinformatics) and also allows us to draw on the broader resources available through the Department of Biostatistics at Harvard. Having a core facility also provides us with the necessary infrastructure to support educational activities such as seminars and workshops of relevance to Center investigators.